Dans la cour des grands
by Lydie95
Summary: La bande de Tony a été dissoute après la mort de Christopher Miles. Devenus adultes, ils devront affronter seuls un tout nouveau monde et entrer dans la cours des grands. Histoire ne prenant pas compte le nouveau casting.T pour cause de limes et lemons.


**DANS LA COUR DES GRANDS**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à la série Skins bien évidemment. Je les emprunte simplement car, en bon(ne) fan(fiqueuse), je suis très frustrée. Je reprends à partir de la fin de la saison deux.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques mots qui seront en anglais. Je vous embrasse et je vous dis "Bonne lecture à tous". Chaque partie (hormis le prologue) se focalise(ra) sur un des personnages... un peu comme la série. Enfin je pense poster environ tous les quinze jours.

****

Résumé :

La bande de Tony a été dissoute après la mort de Christopher Miles. Désormais, l'ex-clan est basé aux quatre coins du globe, du Royaume-Uni aux États-Unis. Devenus adultes, ils devront affronter _seuls_ un tout nouveau monde et entrer dans la cours des grands.

__________________

****

PROLOGUE : UN AN SANS TOI.

__

Tout aurait pu continuer comme avant...

Des flottements de voix vagabondaient entre les murs de _London Musical_, où se mélangeaient harmonieusement les altos féminins et les ténors masculins. Tous les étudiants de cette université avaient pour plus grand souhait de devenir un artiste accompli. Tous avaient travaillé durement pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que d'y entrer. Cela avait été le cas de cette jeune fille âgée de dix-huit ans.

Elle avait appris que la vie n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait pas eu de gros problèmes. Elle vivait avec son père, ses frères, très protecteurs, et leur meilleur ami Donald devenu par la force des choses, un nouveau grand frère. La seule difficulté, qu'elle avait dû surmonter étant enfant, était que sa mère était partie sans laisser d'adresse. Elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à sa maman ; son père le lui disait tout le temps. Elle était comme elle, sauf qu'elle se sentait moins lâche que sa mère.

Il y a un an, elle avait dû passer par tout un tas de difficultés inconnus pour elle et pour ses amis, surtout pour sa meilleure amie Michelle. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de sa bande, tombée enceinte et tombée en dépression quand il est mort. Ce garçon s'appelait Christopher Miles et elle Jalander Fazer.

Jal, comme l'appelle ses amis, avait mis un temps conséquent pour comprendre les sentiments qui la submergeaient. Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Elle était renfermée, il était ouvert. Elle était clean, il était un junkie. Elle pensait qu'avec les études, on pouvait tout faire, il était persuadé que rien ne valait la fête. Elle était son amie et il avait été amoureux de sa professeur de Psychologie. Tout les séparait mais l'Amour, avec un grand A, avait été le plus fort. Ils se sont aimés et elle l'aimait encore.

Allongée sur son lit, elle pensait que jamais Chris ne pourrait être remplacé.

_Miss Fazer _s'était un peu plus ouverte aux autres et Chris s'était assagi au fil de leur relation. Ils avaient voulu le cacher, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un peu plus sérieux... mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de Cassie. D'habitude, elle savait garder un secret, mais comme Cassandra s'était sentie trahie par son grand amour, par pure vengeance, avait divulgué l'information.

Maintenant, à peine un an plus tard, Jalander se demandait sérieusement où était sa place. À seize ans, elle se croyait invincible. À dix-sept ans, elle avait compris que Dieu pouvait appeler le meilleur d'entre nous à n'importe quel moment. À dix-huit ans, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il y a un an jour pour jour, Chris était mort des suites d'une hémorragie méningée.

*

__

... Mais la vie en aura décidé autrement...

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Tous les matins, elle se levait à six heures et tous les soirs, elle se couchait à minuit et c'était ainsi, tous les jours de la semaine, du dimanche au samedi. Elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule journée. Elle ne pouvait pas. Sa vie, depuis un an, avait été complètement chamboulée.

Son existence n'avait pas été très rose. Elle s'était toujours forcée à tout voir positivement, tentant vainement de ne pas prendre conscience de son état. Personne ne devait prendre soin d'elle. Et personne ne s'était inquiétée pour elle. Tout le monde s'en fichait... tout le monde sauf Sidney Jenkins. Il avait été le seul à voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait été le seul à tout comprendre.

La première fois qu'il le lui avait dit, c'était à la cafétéria de leur établissement scolaire à Bristol. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, car ce jour-là, elle avait appris à aimer.

Elle avait eu deux obsessions : son corps et Sidney et l'un comme l'autre l'avait trahie.

Elle croyait, comme beaucoup d'adolescentes, que pour être jolie, il fallait obligatoirement être mince, blonde et ingénue. Sur les trois, elle en avait deux. Cassandra, car c'est comme ça qu'elle se nomme, avait pris la beauté de sa mère : blonde comme elle, mais aussi son comportement : candide comme elle. Pourtant Cassie ne se trouvait pas belle. Sa maman n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son corps. Elle était même le modèle de son mari, un peintre à ses heures perdues. Cassie devait, pour elle, perdre du poids. Elle voulait perdre un kilogramme ; voyant que cela marchait bien, elle était passée à deux kilogrammes et ainsi de suite. Enfin, sans s'en apercevoir, elle était devenue anorexique mentale. Mais c'était une goutte d'eau dans la mer, comparé à Sid.

Tout comme Chris, Sidney aimait en secret une personne et non des moindres : la petite amie de son meilleur ami. J'ai nommé la grande Michelle Richardson. Cassie l'avait toujours su. Qui ne l'aurait su de toute façon ? Il collectionnait tout la concernant, la suivait partout... D'ailleurs Michelle elle-même le lui avait dit. Elle ne faisait pas d'illusion, espérant simplement qu'il change d'avis. Ne voyant rien arriver et déprimant de plus en plus à la vue de cette histoire qui ne mènerait nulle part, fit une tentative de suicide. Sid avait fini par comprendre son erreur : il était également amoureux de cette grande fille si imprévisible et touchante.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un été. Car l'année suivante, il l'avait quittée en forniquant avec sa plus grande rivale 'Chelle'.

Désormais Cassie vivait à New York aux États-Unis d'Amérique. À seize ans, elle avait eu des projets pleins la tête. À dix-sept ans, elle les tous perdus. À dix-huit ans, elle tentait de s'en sortir chaque jour un peu plus.

Un an jour pour jour après son arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde, Cassie était serveuse dans un restaurant, un comble pour une anorexique.

*  
* *

_... J'ignore quel est ce sentiment..._

Elle pensait avoir tout vu de la vie, tout connu. Il faut dire qu'avec son petit ami et sa mère, elle était bien gâtée. Ses parents avaient divorcé depuis onze ans et elles s'étaient installées dans une charmante demeure à la sortie de la ville. Tout aurait pu être parfait si sa mère n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vouloir vieillir seule. Elle s'était donc mariée un nombre incalculable de fois, ramenant ainsi tout un tas de beaux-pères.

Quand elle a eu neuf ans, elle avait su qu'elle savait plaire. Le deuxième mari de sa mère avait tenté de lui montrer tout son potentiel. Il la prenait en photo, sortait avec ses potes en sa compagnie, jusqu'à l'irréparable : il l'avait embrassée. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, Chelle l'avait dit à sa mère et elle avait divorcé, lui jurant de ne plus jamais se remarier.

_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais,_ comme dit le proverbe. Sa maman s'était remariée, encore et encore. Michelle lui en voulait un peu, mais elle ne souhaitait que du bonheur pour sa mère.

Tony, depuis l'âge de sept ans, avait toujours été là. Seulement, même s'il était très beau, très intelligent et vivant aisément, il était manipulateur et légèrement sociopathe. Il la trompait à tout bout de champ. La dernière en date avait été la plus redoutable : Abigaïl. Cette dernière avait presque réussi à faire partir définitivement SON chéri. Heureusement, que là encore, leur amour et sans doute aussi leur habitude avaient été les plus forts.

Cependant rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu. Leurs universités étant très éloignées l'une de l'autre, 'Nips' et Tone avaient arrêté leur relation.

Un an jour pour jour après la rupture, Michelle tentait de refaire sa vie à York. Mais la page était-elle tournée pour autant ?

*  
* *

_... Qui m'inonde en cet instant._

Elle avait trouvé dans le jeu de rôle un moyen de s'en sortir. La vie, à elle aussi, ne lui avait pas souri. Sa mère était atteinte d'une myopathie et ne pouvait se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Il ne souhaitait, en aucun cas, prendre ses responsabilités. Il avait profité de la faiblesse de cette femme pour lui faire un enfant. Depuis ce jour, 'Sketch' maudissait son propre sang.

Elle pensait, croyait dur comme fer, que le théâtre allait la sauver. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise l'Homme de ses rêves : Maxxie Oliver. Son élégance, sa bienveillance et sa prestance avaient fait totalement chavirer le coeur de la petite Lucy. Désormais sa seule obsession ne serait plus le théâtre mais le beau Max.

Les jours qui suivirent ce coup de foudre, 'Sketch' tentait d'en apprendre plus sur son prince charmant. Elle avait rédigé sur un carnet toutes ses habitudes et le prenait en photo dès qu'il sortait. Cependant sa timidité prenait très souvent le pas sur tout. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aller vers lui. Cela était impossible.

Elle en avait parlé à sa mère mais cette dernière avait tout pris de travers. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait un garçon, sa mère avait compris qu'_Ils_ étaient amoureux. Elle lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Maxxie, sa mère avait compris qu'elle _fréquentait_ un Maxxie. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans son cours de _drama_, sa mère avait compris qu'_Ils_ s'étaient aimés dans leur cours. Mère et fille n'avaient pas les mêmes aspirations : Lucy se complaisait dans son amourette d'adolescente et sa maman voulait que sa petite soit avec quelqu'un le plus vite possible. Un rien pouvait l'emporter et même si Luce était assez débrouillarde pour son âge, en aucun cas, elle ne pourrait assurer sa vie toute seule.

Lucy, pour faire plaisir, avait dû mentir. Pour elle, ce n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'elle n'avait jamais confirmé qu'elle était avec Maxxie... Cela dit, elle avait omis de dire qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

Les dés étaient jetés et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule carte en main : se faire aimer de Max. Lucy avait remarqué, à force de l'avoir côtoyé, que son 'amoureux' était attiré par les hommes. Se travestissant presque, Lucy, un peu plus sûr d'elle, se mit à lui offrir des cadeaux. Sa dernière offrande avait été un oscar rempli de chocolat. Anwar en avait conclu que cette personne avait du goût et que son meilleur ami en avait bien de la chance.

Seulement, quand on tend une perche, la personne aimée ne la prend jamais. Quand elle avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Max, il l'avait prise pour une tarée. Pourtant lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait senti de l'électricité parcourir son corps. Puis, elle s'était mise avec son ami, le transformant complètement pour qu'il devienne son idéal masculin. Malheureusement, quand elle avait presque réussi son coup, il s'en était rendu compte. À son tour, Anwar considéra 'Sketch' comme une chtarbée.

Aucunes des relations engagées par Luce avaient abouties à quelque chose. Mais maintenant, un an jour pour jour après le départ de ses amours, Lucy commençait une toute nouvelle vie à Londres, en espérant oublier son passé... mais s'était sans compter sur une personne qui a énormément de rancoeur envers elle...

_______________________________________________________________

Bavardage de la narratrice :

__

Le prologue est enfin bouclé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai préféré en faire un, de cette manière, ceux qui ne sont pas fans de la série pourront s'y retrouver.

Gros bisous à tous,

Lydie.


End file.
